


Manchmal kommt Liebe unverhofft Teil 2

by Caleo_54w



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Diesmal aus Newts Sicht, F/M, Fortsetzung, relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caleo_54w/pseuds/Caleo_54w
Summary: Newt und Reyn sind weiterhin in seinem Koffer





	Manchmal kommt Liebe unverhofft Teil 2

Der Regen prasselte gegen die Fensterscheibe meines Büros. Als ich hinausblickte, konnte ich in der Ferne den Blitzeinschlag eines Donnervogels entdecken, und das Schimmern eines Einhorns erkennen, was ich mit Hilfe meines Gastes besänftigen konnte.  
Ich sah hoch, und betrachtete die junge Frau, die gestern in meinen Koffer gefallen ist. Unfreiwillig wohlbemerkt.  
Die junge, gerstenschlanke Frau besaß durchdringende, obsidian-schwarze Augen und glänzende schwarze Haare, die mich an den Glanz eines Edelsteins im Sonnenlicht erinnerten. Ihr Harr hatte sie heute den gesamten Tag offen getragen, was ihr einen majestätischen Anblick verlieh, der durch ihre Körperhaltung und ihrer Ausstrahlung nur noch mehr verstärkt wurde.   
Sie besaß ein wunderschönes, königsgleiches Gesicht, was durch ihren hispanischen Hautteint noch attraktiver aussah.  
Nach dem gestrigen Fauxpas mit dem Niffler hatte ich ihr alles erklärt, und musste bei ihrem erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck doch leicht schmunzeln.  
Sie fragte mich nach Harry Potter, und ich musste ein leichtes Lachen unterdrücken, als ich ihr alles erklärt habe. Als ich hier erklärte, dass all diese Geschichten, die sowohl die Welt der Muggel, als auch die Welt der römischen und griechischen Magier erfreuten, von einer unserer berühmtesten Absolventen von Hogwarts niedergeschrieben wurden, einer sogenannten J.K. Rowling, schaute sie mich mit einem so erstauntem und gleichzeitig fragendem Blick an, bei dem selbst Professor Dumbledore sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen könnte.  
J.K. Rowling hatte die Erlaubnis, die Bücher in der Welt der Muggel zu veröffentlichen, vom Zaubereiminister höchstpersönlich bekommen, unter der Auflage, dass sie selbstverständlich als Muggel auftrete und ihren Muggel-Lesern versicherte, dass all diese Geschichten reine Fiktion seien.  
Wie gutgläubig Muggel manchmal sind, aber das ist ein anderes Thema..  
J.K. Rowling war einer der Absolventen des Hauses Gryffindors, wie ich ihr erzählt habe.  
Nachdem sie die gestrige Nacht hier verbracht hatte, habe ich sie heute durch die verschiedenen Reservate geführt, in denen ich zahlreiche magische Tierwesen versorge und untergebracht habe.  
Am Anfang war sie erst etwas ängstlich gegenüber den zahlreichen Tierwesen, aber nach kurzer Zeit überwand sie ihre Angst.  
Sie lauschte gebannt meinen Erklärungen und streichelte auch manche Tierwesen.  
Spätestens, als sie ein Einhorn erblickte, war sie völlig fasziniert gewesen.  
Ich blickte in ihre schwarzen Augen und erkannte das Glitzern, die Wärme, die man nur entwickelt, wenn man sich mit magischen Tierwesen auseinandersetzt.  
Als ich dieses Glänzen entdeckt hatte, erwärmte sich mein Körper und mein Herzschlag wurde schneller.  
Warum passierte das? Ich kannte sie doch nur einen Tag?  
Wie dem auch sei, nach der Arbeit gingen wir noch in meine Hütte, um gemeinsam zu essen, und nun saßen wir hier.  
Der Schein meiner Schreibtischlampe ließ ihr Gesicht so wunderschön erstrahlen.  
„Ich hätte da eine Frage, Ms Ramirez-Arellano.“  
„Ich hab dir doch erklärt, du darfst mich Reyna nennen.“  
„Oh ja, richtig.“ Ich schaute etwas betroffen zu Boden, da der Augenkontakt mit so einem schönen Gesicht irgendwie in mir ein unangenehmes Gefühl auslöste.  
„Reyna, kannst du mir erzählen, wie es so im Camp Jupiter ist? Wie kam es, dass sich die römischen Magier hier niedergelassen haben? Ist eure Camp-Struktur wirklich an die der römischen Gesellschaft angelehnt, wie Sagen und Märchen erzählen?“  
Sie lachte bei den Fragen, woraufhin mir ihr bezauberndes Lächeln auffiel..  
Sie begann mir alles zu erklären..


End file.
